Blind
by OliveReedwand
Summary: This is an updated version of the story I previously submitted under the same title. It is about what it takes to understand, and be glad of what you have. I spent a lot of time on this, so PLEASE TAKE TIME TO READ AND REVIEW.


Ursula Smith

**My Imaginative Writing Coursework**

"Oi!" Alex shoved Eloise back to her seat as the car swerved again, throwing us round like boats on an angry sea. I twisted reluctantly round in my seat to reprimand Alex.

"Alex! Be kind to your sister." I cast a comforting glance at Eloise while wondering how mum would have dealt with that.

"George, couldn't you try to drive a little more carefully?" I thought I could see a childish grin painted across his face, but it was hard to tell with the sun intent on blinding me, despite the dark cloud's futile attempts to drown it.

"You're mad." I huffed when I realised he was laughing at me.

I stared ahead at the dark Fir trees whizzing past. My mind wandered to our destination. We hadn't seen our Aunt in ages, even though she is my Mum's only surviving relative. I tried not to think about what had happened the last time I saw mum, before we set off. Looking back I know I was in the wrong, but I was angry.

My holiday was planned, stuffed full of shopping, parties and relaxing. I did not want to be pushed off to our loony Aunt in the middle of nowhere. I suppose mum had to go on this business trip to try to help the family business grow. I knew she cares about us really, it just seemed like she was shoving me away on the holiday from hell, in someplace that I'd never heard of. Driven by my crazy older brother George and being terribly bored babysitting my little siblings. I suppose I wish she could have told me sooner, but to be fair to her she has had a lot on her plate.

"Hey? Dreamer? Elisabeth." I dragged myself from my secret world in my head to answer George.

"Yes? What is it?" I knew I sounded snappy and I made no effort to conceal it.

"Sorry. I just wandered if you could help me with the map reading?"

So George was lost, great!

"Sure, you know what road we're on?" I hoped George had been paying some attention to the road that he had been racing down like a charging bull, that he had seen the road's name sign.

"Well no. Not ex- "he stopped.

The car slowed to a snail's pace. I jerked my head up quickly. There was something very wrong. The sunshine gone, rain clattered on the roof of our old estate, like pebbles, bouncing and sliding down the car's bonnet and it was dark, the dark before a storm. I peered dubiously through my side window, staring past the sheets of water being thrown carelessly from the heavens. I could see hundreds of thick oak trees. A shiver ran down my spine like a trickle of ice cold water. The wood had changed, just like that. Now I could see only oaks in every direction. I swallowed my confusion and tried to ignore the fear growing in my stomach.

George tried to speed the car up, but it wouldn't go. I opened my door to glance down at the road. I found myself staring in bewilderment at thick, dark, rain sodden mud. I slammed the door shut quickly so I could pretend everything was fine. The bang made me jump, so I had to take a deep breath to calm myself.

"What's happening Lizzie?" Eloisie's small voice was heavy with sleep and, obviously scared by the sudden dark, she shone her fairy torch at me, momentarily confusing my senses. My eyes watered, surely Eloise couldn't be in any danger?

"Don't worry, just go back to sleep. That's a good girl. "I tried to sound calm but I knew my worry showed because Eloise's innocent face was screwed up with worry. I didn't know what to do, so I just picked her up and gave a hug on my lap, though for as much my benefit as hers.

"Hey, Alex my little dude. Shall we go see whats happened with this road?" For once I was thankful George was there, as he never worries. I had thought Alex was the same, especially since his last phase of wanting to be The Hulk, but Alex was obviously troubled.

"I'm not going out there." Alex pursed his lips into a thin stubborn line and folded his arms.

"Surely you're not afraid of a little rain 'Mr Hulk'?" I hoped George wouldn't upset Alex, but I felt unable to do anything to help, so I just rocked Eloise and waited for Alex's reply.

"I don't like it Elisabeth, George? Can't we go back? Everything has changed. The weather, the road, the trees, it happened when we went through two big Firtrees, and there was a huge flash of light, but you two were arguing and Eloise was asleep, and now our world has just disappeared, and I don't like it." Alex was scared. Tough boy Alex, who is scared of nothing and nobody, was scared. Peering round I could see only oak trees for miles, no fir trees, they were gone, like the sunshine. Determined to remain calm and sceptical about having suddenly travelled to a totally different place I opened my door, pulled up my hood, swung Eloise onto my side, and before I could change my mind stepped outside.

I was immediately soaked to the skin. Eloise shuffled uncomfortably on my side and I regretted my decision, but had no idea what else to do. As I set off in the direction we had come from I heard George clamber out after me.

"I'm coming too," George said very calmly. "You are going to find help aren't you?"

I nodded in reply, but then I remembered Alex. Would he come? I, confidently as I could manage, opened Alex's door.

"You coming?" I spoke very quietly, and looked directly at Alex. He looked very scared.

"No." Alex's voice came out barely a whisper. He looked so helpless. I hated that I was going to make him go, but it wouldn't change anything by sitting here.

"Alex, you are coming whether you like it or not." I sounded so much like mum I stopped in surprise; I began again in a softer voice.

"Alex, please. It won't solve anything by sitting here. All we need to do is find some help." I was desperate, so I said anything that came into my head. I didn't even know what help there could be in this place. But somehow my little speech worked and Alex slowly got out the car and stood sulkily by George.

"Thank you Alex," I whispered then I raised my voice and said as cheerfully as I could muster, "Everyone ok? Good. We're looking for a phone or a road name. Ok? I know, we could make it in to a game, that sounds fun doesn't it?" I made a futile attempt to sound enthusiastic but I couldn't and my voice faded away into the deathly silence, as we all stepped cautiously along the road.

We had gone no more than a couple of yards when we heard voices ahead. George edged along the road towards the voices till we knew the voices were coming from right past the bend. Shivering in our wet clothes we all craned forward to listen.

"I am sorry madam but we are stuck. "

"No. I demand that you get us out of here. We can't stay in these woods, and there are bandits and witches lurking in the trees." Shrieked a high, whiny voice.

I stepped backwards, I didn't want to hear anymore. But George had already strolled carelessly round the corner. 'Oh, George!' I thought. 'Is he ever careful?' But I couldn't leave him so I had no chose but to quickly follow, clutching Eloise and dragging Alex behind me. What I saw made me stop and stare.

Staring at us was, well a footman, or a man dressed as a footman. However, most strange was the carriage next to him. I pinched my self, blinked and the ornate wooden carriage was still there; pulled by 2 large chestnut horses, which were flicking their silky tails impatiently.

"Er, er." Stammered the footman as he stared at us. 'Is he afraid of us?' I speculated.

"We won't hurt you." I said, I glanced quickly at George, but he seemed at a loss for words. Just then a woman's head was stuck out of the window. My head turned instinctively to face her, and she screamed! I opened my mouth, but what could I say? George edged in front of Eloise, Alex and me.

"Walk slowly away." He hissed quietly. The fear in his voice shocked me. Why was he so scared of them when they were scared of us? I felt my throat going dry against my will and I had to work to get my legs to move.

We stumbled backwards; Alex sniffling, Eloise seemingly dozing and me and George trembling violently with fright at this unknown, dangerous place. As soon as we were round the corner I sat down. My legs just couldn't hold me any longer. George though was pacing to and fro his whole body shaking with frustration.

"They had a gun!" He whispered angrily. Alex began to cry. I immediately felt ashamed. I had forgotten Alex's almost petrified state. I ushered him over and he sank gratefully down on the grass at my side, the wet of the grass no competition to our drenched selves.

"They had a gun?" I stared stupidly at George.

"Yes!" and at my disbelieving look he confirmed. "Yes. It was real. I'm sorry Elisabeth, but we've gone back in time, and I don't know what to do." Mentally exhausted, he too sank down onto the grass.

I gasped, of course I had been thinking it, and a small part of me had been sure all along. But now he'd said it. It brought the full reality of our situation down on me like a ton of bricks. Eloise twisted at my side and I automatically rocked her gently. I needed to get them out, Eloise and Alex can't live their lives in a dangerous world from before they have been born. And what about mum? She'd be all alone. Everyone close to her will have vanished.

"Aaaah!" George's high-pitched scream suddenly rang in my ears.

I jumped. George had screamed. I looked to where George had been. To find, George gone. My heart was beating so fast I found it hard to breathe. All of a sudden I heard a clatter of hoofs. And there was George.

But our situation had just got much worse.

George was strapped carelessly over the back of an elegant black stallion. Furthermore, pulling the horse along was…

"Oh! Elisabeth-It's a highwayman!" Alex cried then, letting out a pitiful whine, he buried his face in my arm. The man standing confidently before me did look very much like a highway. I remember learning about them at school. This man was very much like the highwaymen in my school books- wearing a midnight black tunic, midnight black breeches, midnight black tights and matt black leather boots. I gulped. The man still hadn't spoken, but his pose said enough. With his hand he was pressing a pistol up to George's head and his other hand was out stretched, palm up, to-wards us. He wanted Gold, or he would kill George. I saw George's eyes flickering to our car and I hoped there would be something in there.

"Er-sir." I stammered "I have- er- treasure in er- my-er-transport, if you wait I'll get it." The highwayman seemed to understand as he nodded; after all I was in his power. Slowly, to show I wasn't gong to run, I stood up and made my way to our car. I saw the highwayman's eyes narrow with curiosity as his eyes scrutinised the car as he might examine an enemy. He must of thought it could be a weapon as he pulled out another pistol and pointed it at me, just to warn me, but I heard Alex and Eloise gasp and I kicked my self for leaving them on the grass all alone. Thanking God George was so clumsy that he had forgotten to lock the door. I clambered awkwardly into the back. Even in the car I could feel the glare of the man's eyes as they bore into my back. I had no idea what a highwayman could want from our car; I scanned the back seats and saw Eloise's fairy torch. Yes, of course a highwayman would want light. I jumped out and switched on the torch, it created a dim glow around me that made the darkness either side seem even more foreboding. I walked hurriedly to the highwayman, eager for the ordeal to be over, and gave him the torch. The darkness swallowed me again, bringing more fears to add obstacles to our situation. Would the highwayman accept it? Even if he does, how will that help us get back to our own time?

The torch evidently puzzled the highwayman. He turned it over and made the light-and my nerves- flitter around the dark wood. Then with a sudden flick of his leg he kicked George of his horse, jumped on himself, and galloped off.

I watched him disappear, the light bobbing around in the distance, wondering what had made him go so suddenly, till he was gone and the absolute darkness returned. Then I crouched down and helped Eloise and Alex who were struggling to untie George's mouth, arms and legs.

As soon as George was untied we all sat still for a few minutes, catching our breath, and all of us wound up in our own thoughts. It was then that I noticed that the darkness wasn't quite so intense in the woods, particularly by our car there were little flickers of light. I stared at them puzzled, and a little hypnotised, I watched them dance around the blackness, and change colours. Then it eventually struck me; the oddity of the lights, light doesn't change colour, and neither can it hang or dance, not by it's self.

So that meant there were people in the woods.

The woman's words simultaneously sprang unbidden into my mind, 'there are bandits and witches lurking in these woods.' I edged closer to George, Eloise and Alex. We huddled together, still as statues, as the lights crept steadily closer.

I blinked and I felt my hands and legs suddenly bound tightly up. I kept my eyes shut, not wanting to face whatever horrors lay above their lids. I shuffled about as best I could, trying to reach out for my siblings, but I couldn't find them. Faced with no chose I cautiously opened my eyes.

About half a dozen woman were crowding round me. I glanced quickly around. Where were they? And then I saw Eloise, Alex and George bound up similarly the other end of the patch of grass, the women were surrounding. I refused to call them witches. There was no such thing. The women hadn't look like witches; they were just wearing plain pinafores, not cloaks and pointy hats. But how had they tied us up so fast? And why was there a strange light surrounding the group? I decided to just talk to them. Show them we don't mean them any harm.

"Hello? "My voice was squeaky and small in the vast silence. "We are wondering why you tied us up, we don't want to hurt anyone." At my words the women started murmuring to each other. So I took the opportunity to look at my siblings and give them an encouraging smile. But it also gave my mind the chance to wonder what to do next, and realise it had no idea. I looked at George, his face wore a blank expression, yet I knew it was just covering up his fear. We were yet again in a hopeless situation, and this time it was worse because we didn't know what to expect.

Several long minutes later the women seemed to have come to a conclusion. They pushed a smallish blonde woman forward to speak to me.

"We are afraid but we must send you and your, um- your well that-" she pointed a long finger to our car, "far, far away." Then she raised her finger and seemed to be going over something in her head.

"Wait!" George had finally found his voice. "Why would you do that we have done nothing to you." George's words evoked a large response from the women. They talked purposefully between themselves again and then the blonde women stepped forward and turned this time to George.

"You may not know this as you are obviously mere human beans but you endanger the lives of many witches just by wearing them garments," she gestured to George's jeans and red top. "And that _thing _over there, well villagers would think it was to do with witchcraft. So they would attempt to seize our house and would inevitably burn us. We are not allowed to use magic in front of a mere human bean so we would be effectively powerless, as if we use magic in front of a human the high witch takes away our powers and we have to live like _you_, and if we don't use magic we burn. " I stared at the witch, I couldn't help it, but was she a witch? I didn't know what to believe, we had after all time travelled!

" We are sorry for any problems we may have caused." I tried to think of a reason why they shouldn't send us away, but I suppose they had a fairly good reason.

" You don't have to send us away. We will go away ourselves, far away." Alex spoke very quickly, like he had just thought of something that he needed to do and wanted to do it straight away.

"Just untie us and we will take you there." George continued. But I didn't think the witches really wanted to untie us as they once more began discussing in hushed voices what they would do.

Alex and George now looked more animated and hopeful. But I couldn't help picking holes in their plan; the witches may not untie us. And the time wall had gone. How do they think they are going to find it, especially in the dark?

A few minutes later the witches began to untie us. I should have been feeling happier but the knowledge that these women were witches, however absurd it sounded to my logical mind, made me wander what they would do when they realised we couldn't go faraway, as the time wall had vanished. I had a tearful reunion with Alex, Eloise and George. Then we set off. The lights had vanished so we had to stumble blindly along. It took Alex a minute to find his bearings. I could tell he found the dark unsettling. The rain was still pelting down, but it made no mark on us, as we were already as cold and wet as we could be. I noticed the witches, however, were dry.

We walked fast, tripping sometimes in our haste. I couldn't hear footsteps behind us but I knew the witches were there because, like the highwayman's their eyes felt like white hot lasers burning my rain drenched back.

"It's here." Whispered Alex. We shuffled forward uncertain of what to do.

"Maybe we need to be in a certain state of mind?" I suggested.

"Well I was confused," Confessed George.

"I was angry," I admitted.

"That may be it," said George, but he sounded unsure, " everyone hold hands think angry thoughts."

We stood in a row and clutched each other's hands. I heard a murmur behind me. How dare they of captured us like that when we had no way out?

I felt Eloise squeeze my hand. I _need_ to be angry I thought. In the car I had bee angry towards mum but all I want now is to see mum. And everyone we've met has tried to stop me. I thought of that squeaky voiced woman with the _gun_ and the highwayman … and these witches. I welcomed the anger that surged through me like a streak of lightening. I clutched Eloise's hot hand and praying like mad took another step. We all felt the intense heat of the flash. Then I felt a hard surface under my foot. I opened my eyes, which I had unconsciously shut. It was dark.

My heart sank.

"We've done it Lizzie!" Eloise chanted. She was, I now saw, over the other side of the road, yes my brain gleefully registered concrete! And she was hugging a fir tree!

"Oh Eloise!" I couldn't keep a big grin off my face.

"Hey! Elisabeth, look it's our car," George and Alex were standing proudly a little way down the road examining our old estate. I ran across to them and gave them a hug.

"Lizzie, George Alex!" Eloise waved happily at us. "It's mum!" I looked, and heard the distinctive tired rumble of mum's mini as she rounded the corner we ran to her car and saw her face light up as her tired eyes took us in.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" mum tried ineffectually to sound angry, but she couldn't hide how pleased she was to see us, "When Lucinda called and said you hadn't arrived I was going straight to her house to search for you … Oh my darlings, where have you been?" She enveloped us in a massive hug. Feeling it my responsibility to explain to mum, I gently tugged her a little away.

"Mum, I know you must be dying to know where we've been, I know you must have been worried sick. We promise we didn't mean to, er get lost. But anyway I'll explain where we were when I'm sure you'll believe us. But first mum, I'm sorry. It's just I've realised I don't tell you enough how grateful I am to you for just being there. You have a big job, keeping our family together, and I don't always help. So… Thanks mum, and sorry I didn't say it on Mother's day, I do love you." I stammered, trying to get the words out as quickly as I could, I hoped she understood.

Mum stared at me. Then said, "Wow! My little Lizzie has grown up." George came across and pointed at the sky, it was sunrise. So we sat on the grass under the firtrees and, bathed in warm orange light, we told mum our story, and when doubtlessly she believed us I knew I had the best thing in all time, a loving family.


End file.
